Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams
by Kalia-di-fallon
Summary: First written work. Prologue's a bit short, but if my plans are correct, my chapters are gonna be WAY longer. *THIRD CHAPPIE UP!!!*
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_~*~Prologue~*~_**

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except any I may choose to make myself. The plot may contain parts of other people's fanfiction, and if you recognise anything as your own, by all means say so, but I think that this is fairly original.

The flames flickered in the fireplace at the mansion. A chair sat in front of the fireplace, its back to the door. 

On the hearthrug, a man lay, dying… 

_"Ha, ha Wormtail. I have finally got rid of you, you and your pathetic little friends. All of them._

_ If only I had known the truth from the beginning, I should be that much stronger… _

_But yes, Potter, Black and Lupin aren't here for you now, are they? ARE THEY? No, they deserted you long ago."_

_The small man by the fireplace took a ragged breath._

_"You didn't get rid of all of them…" he said, a mad gleam in his eyes._

_"SILENCE!" roared the man in the armchair. "ENOUGH!  I am tired of this game. Avada KEDAVA!" _

Back in the real world, both Harry and someone else woke with a start… 


	2. Lost pens

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_~Chapter one~_**

**__**

This chapter is dedicated to**_ baby fleur._** Thanx 4 reviewing!!!

Hermione shuddered. She had never had a dream so vivid, so, well, _real!_ 'Looks like I'm having Harry Symptoms again,' she thought to herself, grinning slightly. Harry Symptoms, as she called dreams that seemed to be real, were something she seemed to be having a lot of lately. This dream was the scariest of the lot. But she couldn't work it out. 

"Maybe Harry will know," she said to no-one in particular. Yep, this case called for scented letter-paper and a fancy fountain pen. Hermione had avoided using quills, because once upon a time, she had an eagle owl, which disappeared. Her mother said he had gone on holiday, (she was only six at the time, remember) but Hermione now knew better. Her grandmother hated birds, and she had sent him off to be made into quills. Her mother, ignorant though she was, bought her a horse to try and make up for it, but all the same, she had never forgiven her grandmother.

  She took out her zebra pencil case, which she had acquired recently after a local trip to the zoo, and hunted through it for her pen. It wasn't there! Hermione frowned. It had been there yesterday, when she had written to Viktor to break up with him… She began a wild search around the room. Under the bed (smelly socks)underneath the wardrobe (just a spider, a coat hanger and a piece of fluff) and in her desk (a rubber she didn't even know she owned). Finally, she checked the wastepaper bin, in case it had rolled out of her pencil case. No luck. Suddenly a wild idea came to her. Was it?… Could it be?… Taking a deep breath, she pulled the lid off the bureau that had been previously hiding discreetly in the corner of the room. It held her true family documents, and had only recently been revealed to her…

_*Flashback*_

_She sat at the kitchen table, her mind in a dazed stupor. 'I'm a… pureblood?' She said. _

"Yes, it certainly seems so. Your father has disappeared, and I'm afraid your mother is dead. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to hear me through. I'm afraid I've kept it from you for too long. If you'd have known before, it would have stopped all this silly nonsense about muggleborns and mudbloods."

_"So what is my real name, then?" Hermione braced herself.  _

_"Your real name is Arwen Melody Illusen. I'm so sorry darling. The school will need to resort you, as Arwen Illusen might not belong in the same house as Hermione Granger…"_

_*End Flashback*_

That was last week. Ever since, she had been taking shifty glances at the chest, as if it might suddenly disappear. Yes, Arwen Melody Illusen was on her guard at all times, and nobody could stop that. Even though she did not know it, after the changing name shock, there was another surprise waiting for her, one that she wouldn't be expecting…


	3. Secret Documents

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

~Chapter two~

Thank you Snivellus! This chappie's for you, as it's all about Arwen's parents and family.

Kalia

She reached inside the chest. Groping around for her pen, her fingers found a long thin tube. She pulled it out, and it was indeed the fountain pen, but it wasn't important to her anymore. All that was important to her now was reading those documents. She pulled one out, switched on her bedside lamp, and began to read. It was a birth certificate.  

'Name: Riverlaun Danaan Potter

 D/o/b: 25th August, 1981

 Parents: Siona Gari Potter    &

              Karl Lachlan Potter'

'Oh my god!' whispered Arwen. 'I have, or at least had, a cousin…' She didn't even stop to think about the similarities of the last name. The next thing she pulled out of the bureau was a scroll, tied with ribbon. 

It was an adoption certificate, and a letter was wrapped up with it!

'This is to certify that Arwen Melody Illusen  

was adopted by Anna Chelsea Granger

and Damien Carlos Granger

on the 21st October 1993

at the age of 3 yrs'

The letter read,

' Dear Arwen, 

I hope you get this letter. I understand you won't be able to read it yet, of course, but maybe one day you will. Your daddy and I want to say that we're very sorry about leaving you,  but we had to protect you somehow. You see, a nasty man called- Voldemort is after me and your daddy, and we didn't want you to be in danger too. Please don't be too angry with us, and try to find out where Riverlaun has gone. Remember that we love you both very much, 

A thousand hugs and kisses,

Mummy

 xxx'

Arwen smiled. Now for the next document. She reached into the chest, and drew out… Another scroll. Was this Riverlaun's adoption certificate? She wondered. She untied the ribbon and opened the scroll.  


	4. More Documents?

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_~Chapter three~_**

It was a photo! The picture showed a boy, in his late teens smiling and waving at the camera.  At the bottom, an angel proclaimed:

  _Riverlaun Potter. Aged 19 today._

So it was a fairly recent picture. She studied her cousin more closely. He had dark hair, green eyes and a cheeky grin, a grin that reminded her of someone…  

Suddenly realization hit her. "Harry's _dad_ is my cousin?" she gasped. "But it _can't_ be. His name is James!" 

Although the documents had previously had a time gap, the document she pulled out next cleared up the confusion over the last scroll. 

_This is to certify that Riverlaun Danaan Potter_

_Has officially changed his name within the confines of the law_

_To James Daniel Potter. _

_Signed **Cornelius F**_

_Law Enforcement  for the MoM                                                                      Dated 12/09/03_

 Arwen shrieked, then breathed a sigh of relief. 'It can't be Harry's father, then. His dad died 17 years ago.' It must just be a huge coincidence. 

      The next thing she pulled out of the box was a roll of parchment. She unrolled it, and found it to be a letter.  The handwriting was elegant, and strangely familiar…

_31st October 1990_

_Dear Mrs Illusen, _

_I am writing to you about your daughter, Arwen.  As you know, your family is renowned for it's magical talent, and we believe that Arwen may be the most powerful enchantress ever born. She needs the right training, and we at Hogwarts believe that we can provide that. As the heir of Gryffindor, there is, as always, a prophecy. I believe it has something to do with a certain redhead born a few months ago, but we cannot be sure. The prophecy will be completed when the girl is sixteen. I am afraid it involves her having a child, but, as always, there is a counter-prophecy. But the true prophecy clearly states that the child could mean the demise of Voldemort, and as you are in the Order, I am sure you will understand that this child, and her child, may be our only hope. I am sorry. _

_   Yours faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

  Arwen dropped the letter, stunned. 

~      to                                        be                                      continued      ~

A/N: I know no-one's probably reading this, as no-one ever reads Author's Notes, but I need someone's opinion. I posted this story with a James/Hermione in mind, but I think it might turn out as a Draco/Hermione… I don't know! I need your opinion! 

 


	5. A strange letter

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_~Chapter three~_**

It was a photo! The picture showed a boy, in his late teens smiling and waving at the camera.  At the bottom, an angel proclaimed:

  _Riverlaun Potter. Aged 19 today._

So it was a fairly recent picture. She studied her cousin more closely. He had dark hair, green eyes and a cheeky grin, a grin that reminded her of someone…  

Suddenly realization hit her. "Harry's _dad_ is my cousin?" she gasped. "But it _can't_ be. His name is James!" 

Although the documents had previously had a time gap, the document she pulled out next cleared up the confusion over the last scroll. 

_This is to certify that Riverlaun Danaan Potter_

_Has officially changed his name within the confines of the law_

_To James Daniel Potter. _

_Signed **Cornelius F**_

_Law Enforcement  for the MoM                                                                      Dated 12/09/03_

 Arwen shrieked, then breathed a sigh of relief. 'It can't be Harry's father, then. His dad died 17 years ago.' It must just be a huge coincidence. 

      The next thing she pulled out of the box was a roll of parchment. She unrolled it, and found it to be a letter.  The handwriting was elegant, and strangely familiar…

_31st October 1990_

_Dear Mrs Illusen, _

_I am writing to you about your daughter, Arwen.  As you know, I have a son by the name of Draco Malfoy. I am determined to have him betrothed, as I can't have riff-raff like mudbloods messing up our honourable family tree. _

_ I would like you to consider betrothing your daughter to him.  He is sure to grow up to be a handsome young man, and your daughter will almost certainly be stunning, just like you. _

_ Also, if they are betrothed, you can be sure to keep **your** bloodline clean, so it is beneficial to both of us, as we will not have to bear the social  stigma of having dirty blood._

_  Please consider this letter, and write back as soon as possible._

_   Yours faithfully,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

  Arwen dropped the letter, stunned. "I can't believe it." She muttered. "I'm betrothed to Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy."

~      to                                        be                                      continued      ~

A/N: I know no-one's probably reading this, as no-one ever reads Author's Notes, but I need someone's opinion. I posted this story with a James/Hermione in mind, but I think it might turn out as a Draco/Hermione… I don't know! I need your opinion! 

 


	6. Engagement rings and other things

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_~Chapter four~_**

**__**

She took a deep, shuddering breath and thought, 'May as well get this over with…' She reached into the box one last time, and drew out… another box?

       It was blue leather, with a silver border. ' H. S Jeweller's ' the front proclaimed, in large silver letters. Arwen betted she knew what was in it… 

      It was an engagement ring. The gold band held a garnet-presumably her birthstone was known to the buyer. There was a note inside the box, and it said:

    'Arwen,

Wear this to school.

                     Your Father-in-law,

                                             Lucius.'

     Arwen came clumping down the stairs. 

 "Did you find your pen, sweetie?" Anna smiled at her.

 " Yes." she replied, scowling. "Why didn't you tell me I was betrothed?"

Anna looked genuinely shocked. " I didn't know!" 

"Oh. _Right._" Arwen said sarcastically. 

"Oh, sweetheart, if I'd known I would have done everything I could to stop it… But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now, except bear it with a smile." Anna said miserably.

Arwen's heart began to soften towards her mother. " It wasn't your fault, mom. I can still call you that, can't I?"

"Of course, sweetie, of course." Said Anna, pulling her into a big hug. 

Then her look of love turned to one of shock. "Your hair's gone _blonde!"_

"Huh?" Arwen said, then ran into the hall looking for the mirror. 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she screeched, then it dawned. This must be what Arwen had looked like! My real mom must have enchanted it when she left me at the adoption centre, and know that I know the truth, it's changing back!

   Anna came to stand behind the mirror with her. "Your eyes, too. They're blue now." Anna's own brown eyes filled with sadness for a moment, then brightened again. " Damien called. The police have found your cousin. He's coming to stay with us until you go back to school in September."

"Yesss…" said Arwen, to no-one in particular.  Maybe this summer wouldn't be a total failure after all. 

This totally called for a letter to Harry and Ron. 


	7. Lots of letters

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

Chapter five

**__**

 AUTOTEXTLIST Dear Harry,

Hope you're having a good time. I'm not so sure, as I've  just made a GROUNDBREAKING discovery. I'm adopted. My real name's Arwen, and my cousin's name is James Potter. You think that's weird? Well listen to this. He looks exactly like the photos of your dad! He's coming to stay sometime in the next 24 hours, so I'll have to invite everyone over later. Are you having a good time at Ron's? Tell Fred and George not to blow _too _many things up… And tell Ron to stop leaning over your shoulder! He's got his own letter!

Wish you were here,

Mia

xxx

There. That didn't sound too bad…

Dear Ron, 

Hope you're having loads of fun. Sorry I couldn't come to yours, I had other things on my mind. You can come over to mine later though! I've got to ask Anna first… Beware though, my cousin's here. He arrived, like, two seconds ago and I have to go and say hello. Oh, and remind Harry to bring a swimsuit! James brought a water gun, but I have three really good ones, so we can have a water fight…

See you later,

Mia

xxx

Harry smiled. Why did she sign it Mia though, when her name's Arwen? He scribbled a note back, which read:

Dear Mia,

Me and Ron would love to come as soon as possible. 

Love

Harry

Ron was jumping up and down like a six year old. "We're going to have a water fight, we're going to have a water fight!" He crowed. Fred barged in, rolled his eyes at Ron, and then turned to Harry.

"Is Mia dead? Ron said she was." Said Fred. 

"Ron said she was dead because he hadn't heard from her, in like, months!"

"Erm, Harry?" said Fred, grinning slightly. "You've only been off for a week."


End file.
